Danganronpa: Distorted Dreams (SYOC)
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: It was meant to be a normal holiday to Sour Town, but instead, it just ended in tragedy. Nothing went to plan for the 18 students there, but it went perfectly well for Monokuma instead. So now, in Sour Town, you must live or die trying, will Airu Morikawa work through this? Let's see
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Winxie here! Today, I have written up a SYOC today, because why the heck not? This SYOC is set in a town, and you will learn more about the lore behind it when you read on! This bit will be short bc why not?**

What is love

Is it a real emotion or a disease?

Is loving someone worth it?

Is it necessary to live?

Where would we be without love?

What is hate?

Is it a real emotion or a demon?

Is hating someone worth it?

Is it necessary to live?

How much further would we be without hate?

That's the questions I ask myself everyday.

I open my eyes to a strange hotel room, with a bear standing on my bed.

"Upupupupup!"

 **Anyway, you know what SYOC's are, so... time to send in characters! But first, rules.**

 **1\. No Mary or Gary Sues.**

 **2\. Please. No repeat characters from other stories, anyone who is one will be ignored.**

 **3\. You can send a maximum of 3 characters**

 **4\. Label the thing as "Distorted Dreams: (OC Name)/Ultimate (Talent)**

 **5\. PMs only, any review OCs won't be considered**

 **6\. Foreign OCs are allowed, but not too many please**

 **7\. No bullying**

 **8\. Have fun!**

 **Here is the bio!**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender: (Male, female and non-binary preferably, trans people are more than welcome btw!)

Sexuality: (anything is welcome!)

Age: (13-19)

Talent:

Birthday:

 ** _Looks:_**

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Go as detailed as you like, hair, eyes, skin tone, chest size)

Clothes: (As detailed as you like)

 ** _Personality_**

Health Issues: (Do they have anything different with their mind?)

Personality: (I'd like about 2-6 paragraphs)

Likes: (5 please)

Dislikes: (5 please)

Fears:

Secrets:

Quotes: (3 please)

People they'd like:

People they'd dislike:

Love or hate?:

Their loved one?:

Their hated one?:

 ** _Life_**

Family: (List anyone in their family)

Friends: (List any friends they have)

Backstory: (Please make this the most detailed, I'd appreciate 4-8 paragraphs on this, explain how they grew a passion for their talent, how they became who they are, and how anything major or traumatic could've happened in their life)

 ** _Killing game_**

Free Time Event Ideas:

Character Arc Ideas:

Reaction to killing game?:

Reaction to Body: (Guilty and innocent)

Role in Investigation: (Guilty and innocent)

Role in Trial: (Both innocent and guilty)

Motive to kill:

Survivor, Victim, Mastermind or Murderer: (Please rank what you feel your character would be here.)

Justification for Survivor: (Explain why or why not your character can be a survivor. You have to give me reasons for both.)

Justification for Victim: (Explain why or why not your character can be a victim. You have to give me reasons for both.)

Justification for Murderer: (Explain why or why not your character can be a murderer. You have to give me reasons for both.)

Justification for Mastermind: (Explain why or why not they can be the mastermind, give me reasons for both)

Anything else?:


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! i updated at last! BTW, im still accepting applications so... submissions are end of feburary**

Love is a complicated feeling.

Can I even call love a feeling?

To me, it feels like a disease

Trust me, platonic or romantic, I could never understand love, my family was just filled with hate.

Hate.

Hate is a complicated feeling too.

Many people say "You don't hate anyone! You just mildly dislike them!"

But that's not true.

Is it?

My own family turned me off love.

I saw what love does to a person.

Let me explain.

Ever since I was a child, me and my siblings had a normal-ish life.

Note I said had.

It's painful to talk about but I'll try anyway.

My father soon left us for a much younger woman who couldn't be that much older than me (I'm 15).

His LOVE for this random bitch resulted in a spiral of hate for the rest of him.

My mother, a complete idiot, who was in love with him at the time, was completely broken. And that love soon turned into hate. Especially for me and my siblings.

She'd blame us for losing our father even though it was NOT MY FUKING FAULT!

Just the memory of that bitch drives me insane.

It was around that time I started blogging.

I would rant every night about that bitch, and literally about anyone who I would once consider a "loved" one, like that no good piece of shit father of mine.

My siblings didn't understand, they still wanted to get close to my mom, I never wanted anything to do with her again.

I would blog some more, about many things, but most of them were complaints about my mom, I would try dating as well, but each time I just got heartbroken.

It was only then I decided once and for all I wouldn't let myself get close to someone.

Don't get me wrong, I've tried to forget, I've tried to let it go, but I'm just too filled up with hate.

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.

I will never make bonds with anyone, it's not worth the heartbreak.

Don't make friends, don't fall in love, don't do anything stupid.

There was only one thing necessary for me.

Blogging.

Everyday, I would blog about something new.

Any freetime I had, I would blog.

I ended up becoming the Ultimate Blogger because of this.

All these thoughts and memories rushed through my mind, like a shopaholic when there's a sale on at the mall.

Until, much to my surprise, someone behind me yelled "YEET" and they jumped at me from behind, startling me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled in surprise, before turning my neck around to see who this weirdo was.

"Sorry! I got bored!" She said cheerfully, getting off me and offering me help up, which I did accept, because it's the most this bitch could've done after scaring me half to death!

"You're looking nice!" She said cheerfully, before I narrowed my eyes to get a proper look at her.

She was pretty, I'll give her that. She had long brown hair that she had tied up in a ponytail, dark sapphire blue eyes, her fringe covered her right eye, she wore a black t-shirt and black jeans along with black and white trainers and pale white skin.

I'm not so pretty, I have red hair, my fringe is so fucking messy, I wear a silver neck scarf, black denim jacket, white tank top and black shorts. I'm also covered in freckles and I have teal eyes.

"Get your fucking eyes checked mate." I said, crossing my arms and giving her death glares. She just smiled cheerfully and waved her right hand. "I don't need too! I don't need glasses!"

"Who the fuck are you anyway you fucking weirdo?" I asked, with a hint of threat in my voice, but I don't think she noticed.

"That's a bit of bad language, but don't worry! Anyway, my name is Manami Seno, and I'm trash!" She said before she actually DABBED in my face.

 **Manami Seno Ultimate Comedian**

I'll be real, she was not fucking funny, she was being fucking annoying.

"Alright, where the fuck are we?" I asked, remembering a weird bear was at the end of my bed this morning, but he soon disappeared.

"We seem to be on an island." Manami said, looking confused.

"WHERE ON THE ISLAND?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Anyway, do you like comedy?" She asked me, before I could answer, she spoke again, "I love comedy! I'm the ultimate comedian! I like dark humour, stand up, satire, and much more!"

"What about blogging?" I asked her.

"Erm... I don't care for it. Anyway, comedy is a huge passion of mine-"

Save me. Please.

"Will you fucking forget about fucking comedy?" I asked her in anger, giving her a death glare.

"I can't. It's my job." She responded, confused.

"Oh my god- NOT LITERALLY!" I snapped, as I glared at her. She just smiled at me, not noticing my anger. Or she wanted to be really annoying.

I soon noticed her lack of eye contact, actually, she didn't make much eye contact at all during our conversation. I also saw her fidget with her hands, and looking around.

"Go away and bother your friends!" I hissed, Manami replied with "I don't have any."

"Gee, I wonder why." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, but she took it seriously. AGAIN.

"It's because I am "weird" apparently. Am I weird?" She asked me.

"Yes. Very. Go away!"

To be fair, she looked hurt, but she walked away.

It was only then I realised something when she left.

"Man. Why did she have a british accent?"


	3. Authors notes

**So... I have some submissions so far! But I REALLY need more.**

 **Lemme list the genders and talents I have so far.**

 **1x Movie Fanatic**

 **1x Liberian**

 **1x Guitarist**

 **1x Psychopath**

 **1x Trampolinist**

 **1x Fire Dancer**

 **1x Underwater Photographer**

 **1x Florist**

 **So far I have 2 boys, 1 non binary and 5 girls! Not including Manami and Airu.**

 **So I need more male and non binary characters! Please send!**


End file.
